


宿舍

by ccchs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchs/pseuds/ccchs
Kudos: 14





	宿舍

边伯贤心理上有些问题，极度的不满足，在性欲方面。  
  
在家的时候还好，他把自己一个人锁在卧室里，电脑屏幕上放着两个裸体男人，而他脱光了衣服坐在他的沙发垫上，用按摩棒抚摸着身子。身上出着一层薄汗，嘴里呻吟着他的欲望。  
  
上了大学他自然不敢把这些情趣用品带回学校，放在宿舍里。所以他只能靠周末舍友出去的时候，留他一个人在宿舍淫荡。他的手机里有各种国家的种子，那是他续命的药。  
  
宿舍里的人都不清楚他的病，自然也不知道他不为人知的一面。边伯贤小心翼翼的保护着自己，即使在晚上发病的时候，他也只是等人都睡着时，缠着身子到厕所里解决。  
  
晚上边伯贤又是一个人睁着明晃晃的眼睛，静等着宿舍另外三个人熟睡。等三个人的呼吸都均匀后，边伯贤才穿了个外套，将手机放进口袋里进了厕所。  
  
他靠着墙拿出早已经播放到一半的GV，他带上耳机盯着手机里交缠在一起的两个人，手慢慢放到身下。屏幕上的男人，张口吞吐着粗壮的巨物。边伯贤不自觉的张开嘴巴，觉得空虚。  
  
忽然间他觉得身后一阵凉风，边伯贤心里一怔腰间却缠上一只胳膊。边伯贤惊呼一声瞬间被人捂住嘴巴，“闭嘴。”  
  
朴灿烈的声音？  
  
朴灿烈是他的对铺，头挨着头睡觉的室友。边伯贤怕的身体发颤，倒是朴灿烈把人搂在怀里安慰，“在这儿干嘛呢？”他伸手去摸边伯贤的下面，替边伯贤撸动。  
  
“你……”边伯贤不知道该问些什么，而现在朴灿烈帮他打飞机又是在干些什么？！  
  
“你想要怎么不来找我呢？怎么一个人可怜巴巴的在解决？”朴灿烈轻笑着，头放在边伯贤的肩膀上咬他的耳垂。  
  
身体上的舒服大于心里的恐惧，边伯贤慢慢放松身体依靠在朴灿烈的身上，朴灿烈加快了撸动的宿舍，边伯贤便全部射在他的手心里。朴灿烈把手指塞进边伯贤的嘴里，让他去尝自己的味道。  
  
“唔。”手指在嘴里模拟着性交的动作抽插，边伯贤吸着朴灿烈的手指，用舌头舔弄。  
  
“这么喜欢？”朴灿烈把手指收回来，把边伯贤向下按，他把边伯贤的脸压在自己的巨物之上，“这个你更喜欢。”  
  
这种味道简直上边伯贤发疯，他张口含住巨物前面，用舌尖勾勒着他的形状。他把前端放在口中含着舔，抬头看着朴灿烈舒服的表情，又张口含的更深了些。他快速的吞吐着巨物，低头才发现掉落的手机屏幕上面，一个男人被压着操。  
  
边伯贤收回目光，卖力的吞吐。朴灿烈的感觉到了，压着边伯贤的脑袋使劲的顶撞，边伯贤连做了几个深喉，朴灿烈才再他的嘴里释放。有点腥，但边伯贤十分喜欢而又急迫的把他吞进肚里。从刚一开学，他就默默地暗恋着这个男人。  
  
朴灿烈将人从地上捞起按在墙上，他低头吻上边伯贤的嘴巴，舌头瞬间纠缠在一起。朴灿烈一手搂着边伯贤的腰，另一只手向下面探去。  
  
那个地方早已情不自禁的收缩着，渴望着东西的进入。朴灿烈毫不犹豫的塞进两根手指头，边伯贤的一声闷哼被他吞进肚里。  
  
朴灿烈开始慢慢的抽插，边伯贤身体也开始酥软小腿攀附在朴灿烈的腰上。身后的指头又多加了一根，边伯贤仰起脸喘息，热气打在朴灿烈脖颈处，惹得人更燥热了几分。  
  
“换你那个……”边伯贤忍不住道。  
  
朴灿烈将边伯贤翻了个面，身体贴在墙壁上屁股翘在朴灿烈鼓起的巨物。边伯贤晃了晃屁股，朴灿烈目光一沉一巴掌打在边伯贤的屁股上，一个挺身，全根没入。  
  
“嗯……”边伯贤被撞得站不稳只能拽着朴灿烈的手。朴灿烈的手指按压着边伯贤胸前，揉捏着拽拉。  
  
朴灿烈的另一只手的手指又塞进边伯贤的嘴里，堵着他的呻吟。而朴灿烈低头在边伯贤的身上每一处，都落下一个吻。  
  
边伯贤醒来的时候已经将近十点，昨晚劳累过度他现在整个身子都软成一团。另外两个室友和朴灿烈他们两个不是同一个专业，所以他们有课提前离开了，宿舍里只剩下他们两个人。  
  
“醒了？”朴灿烈看他一眼。  
  
“嗯。”边伯贤裹紧了被子，盯着下面那人看。“你也是gay嘛？”  
  
朴灿烈看了边伯贤一眼，表情不太好，“我不是gay。”  
  
“哦……”边伯贤悻悻的闭紧嘴巴。  
  
他们上午没课，朴灿烈在下面游荡了一会儿又躺回床上。  
  
“要一起睡吗？”朴灿烈的声音从床头传来，边伯贤一愣抬头看着他。  
  
“要吗？”他又问。  
  
边伯贤起身跨过床头的栏杆和朴灿烈躺进一个被子里。边伯贤只穿了个白T，朴灿烈觉得不舒服便将自己的裤子也脱了。  
  
朴灿烈背过身对着边伯贤的脑袋，他从背后搂着边伯贤，将手附在边伯贤的手上。边伯贤不吭声，也没有其他的动作。  
  
朴灿烈开始从背后吻他，脖子，肩膀，后背，腰窝，几乎都被吻了个遍。边伯贤有了感觉，嘴里闷哼着喘息。  
  
当朴灿烈手指探向身后的时候边伯贤呼吸开始急促，边伯贤死死的抓着床单。朴灿烈那东西很粗，昨晚上就折腾的他不行，但现在他又无法拒绝朴灿烈，后面痒得狠。  
  
“头转过来接吻。”朴灿烈说。  
  
边伯贤乖乖的转头，与朴灿烈吻在一起。他含着朴灿烈的嘴唇，手往下没入。朴灿烈拉着边伯贤的手一同放在他的巨物上，然后被挤进去。  
  
“啊……呃……朴灿烈……”边伯贤紧紧的抓着枕头，一条腿伸在空中方便朴灿烈进出。  
  
“叫我哥哥。”朴灿烈起身压在边伯贤身上。  
  
“哥哥……”边伯贤应着。  
  
“哥哥亲……”边伯贤仰起脸索吻，朴灿烈掰着边伯贤的下巴吻上去。  
  
走廊里传来脚步声，越来越近惹得边伯贤心里发慌。脚步声忽然停下，朴灿烈瞬间敞开被子盖着边伯贤的脑袋。这时门忽然被打开，室友走了进来。  
  
“灿烈，还在睡？”室友小声的问。  
  
“没有，你怎么回来了？”朴灿烈漫不经心的回答，下面慢慢的向前推动，顶着边伯贤最深处。  
  
“我忘拿笔记了，上课还检查，烦死我了。”说着室友便开始翻箱倒柜的找。  
  
朴灿烈一个侧身压在边伯贤身上，这个姿势顶的最深。朴灿烈晃着屁股，巨物便在边伯贤身体里搅动。室友还在下面找东西，朴灿烈便已经开始抽动，边伯贤紧紧的闭紧嘴巴。让人看着的被操的刺激感让边伯贤脑袋空白。  
  
室友找到笔记本，起身去上厕所。  
  
朴灿烈瞬间使劲的抽插，被子被他顶的一上一下。边伯贤几乎就要控制不住自己。  
  
太爽了……  
  
厕所里的声音停下，朴灿烈便静静的躺在边伯贤的身上。  
  
“我走了，真羡慕你们这睡懒觉的。”室友将门关上，脚步声逐渐消失。  
  
朴灿烈将碍事的被子拿来，他将边伯贤抱在怀里坐起身抽插，他从背后搂着边伯贤的腰，扯拽他的胸前。  
  
边伯贤被顶的爽到翻白眼。他侧过身与朴灿烈接吻。  
  
“你看我不是gay，却在干你。”朴灿烈把人搂紧。  
  
“我只喜欢你一个。”他又道。  
  
边伯贤脸一热开始放肆的呻吟，也放下了所有的防备。  
  
“哥哥…下面痒，要快点…”  
  
朴灿烈加快了速度，面对边伯贤的索要他能给的是全部。“还要吗？”  
  
“要……我要哥哥你。”  
  
“哥哥操我，我喜欢含着哥哥。”边伯贤几乎把心里话都没有防备的告诉朴灿烈。  
  
“那就含一辈子。”朴灿烈眼眸一暗，加快了速度边伯贤身体一个痉挛，高潮迭起，精液喷在了朴灿烈的枕头上。  
  
边伯贤一愣，“对，对不起…”  
  
“舔了。”朴灿烈把边伯贤的头按在枕头上，他有抽插了十几下才全部射在边伯贤的身体里。他没出去，搂在边伯贤躺回被窝里。  
  
他拍了拍边伯贤的屁股，“含紧了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
